


White Noise

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Drabble, Ed's 22 so its all above board, M/M, Orgy, Post-Canon, SoUarchive, Subspace, consent is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Roy and Ed make plans for a very interesting weekend.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to my dear uncle Greg who is so concerned about saving my little soul that he sends me unsolicited emails with links to ‘purity and modern relationships’ websites.
> 
> I'll have to write more and worse stuff to dedicate to him lol

Long weekends weren’t often observed by the highest ranked officers, as trouble tended to disregard such simple things as ‘public holidays’ but this weekend was special. This weekend had been planned and discussed for nearly 3 months, and all of those involved had been awaiting it eagerly.

The Fuhrer’s mansion had been abandoned in favour of an equally secure-- but much less recognizable--country house that had been built at the height of Amestrian passion for half-timbered buildings, and as such, boasted over 3000 square feet of wood beams perfect for restraining cock thirsty sluts.

One of those exposed pillars was situated in the centre of a plush study, and tied helplessly at its base was a blindfolded, gasping, and writhing blond. The young man was the centre of attention as five men stood around him watching the sixth pull a slick vibrator out of the blond’s ass.

“He’s ready.” The sixth man said, tone casual. “Here is his collar, clamp it on and secure it to the post.” He handed a thick leather collar attached to a metal chain over to one of the other men who followed his directions.

“Feel free to use him, gentlemen, I can assure you that his cunt is just as tight as it appears.” The Fuhrer said, usual smirk in place as Fullmetal choked on an outraged sound.

“You fucking--” He was cut off by the sudden sensation of hands on him as he felt his collar being slipped around his neck, and the ropes around his wrists being cut free. The blindfold prevented him from seeing anything, but he could feel the heat radiating off of the bodies surrounding him, and he knew there was no escape. Perfect.

Countless hands tore at his clothes, and he felt himself being hoisted and flipped onto his stomach, face pressed into the wooden floor. Fingers pressed and pinched until he wanted to scream, but the familiar sound of a paddle being tested prevented him from voicing any protest. The sudden impact brought tears to his eyes, but it wasn’t enough, “Harder.” he wheezed, and the sound of mocking voices overwhelmed him as the wooden toy hit his thighs again and again. The pain was brutal, but the taunts of his captors distracted him to the point where he could no longer tell what was being used to punish him. He couldn’t see what was happening, but he could smell lust, and taste desperation with every breath. Somewhere in this room the Fuhrer would be sitting watching the event like it was nothing more than a sports match he didn’t particularly care for and that knowledge filled him with shame and humiliation.

He was nothing, a toy to be used, and yet he was the only one to bring that look into the Fuhrer’s eyes, the only one to keep his attention, the only one to hold such power. He was safe to want and to need without fear, the Fuhrer would make sure of that. With that final thought, he gave into the white noise that had been closing in on him, and he was lost to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> look. I'm tired and sex deprived (DAMN YOU COVID!!!). I have no excuse, and I'm sorry I didn't write this to be as explicit as it could have been.


End file.
